


Meet Me In The Fucking Pit

by helloyesIamtrash



Series: Inked at Midnight [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (thanks saeko), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bakeries, College AU, Coming Out, Fluff, Getting Together, Kuroo is a massive dork and I love him, M/M, Moving In Together, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, a gratuitous amount of banter, alcoholic coffeeshops, they didn't meet in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloyesIamtrash/pseuds/helloyesIamtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though no one knows how or why, at midnight on a person’s 16th birthday, they get writing on their wrist, almost like a tattoo. This writing, whatever it says, has something to do with your soulmate. It’s usually something like the first thing they say to you after it appears, or an inside joke you two will have, maybe a phrase they say a lot. Simply a push in the right direction, fate’s little nudge-nudge wink-wink about what future you have in store. This is the story of how Yaku and Kuroo became soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me In The Fucking Pit

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE SCHOOL HAS BEEN KEEPING ME V BUSY BUT HERE YOU GO!  
> (The tumblr post I got I'm Not A Morning Person from is here http://desirethepositive.tumblr.com/post/72496610923/i-want-to-open-a-really-angry-coffee-shop-called)  
> (also thanks @greyaise for the idea for the epilogue)

Though no one knows how or why, at midnight on a person’s 16th birthday, they get writing on their wrist, almost like a tattoo. This writing, whatever it says, has something to do with your soulmate. It’s usually something like the first thing they say to you after it appears, or an inside joke you two will have, maybe a phrase they say a lot. Simply a push in the right direction, fate’s little nudge-nudge wink-wink about what future you have in store. 

On Yaku’s sixteenth birthday, he was excited for his tattoo. His parents had been happily in love for ages, never getting bored of each other’s company after all these years. He wanted someone like that for him, someone to laugh with over the stupidest little things and make coffee for him in the mornings and a relationship that never soured. 

He would never, ever say that out loud, but that didn’t make it any less true. 

So, when his sixteenth birthday rolled around, he did not stay up to watch the ink stain his skin (he valued sleep too much to do so, he got so little as is). But, he dreamed of a cute girl shorter than he was, smiling and giggling and smart as a whip. He dreamed of a domestic life with a cat or three. 

Then he woke up. 

His bleary brain somehow made the connection through the fog of sleep to look at his wrist, so he brought it up to the morning sun. The first thing that his brain recognized was the coloring of the tattoo - a bright, loud cherry red that could be seen from a mile away. The handwriting was atrocious, but still legible. That should have been his first hint, really. Then, his eyes accustomed enough to the morning sunlight to read the actual words. 

‘For the sake of the pastries, I will accept this duel. When and where?’ 

What the hell. 

Who says that to a person they just met? 

What had Yaku even said to earn that reply? 

WHAT THE HELL?

After the inevitable showing-the-tattoo-to-his-parents and them laughing for a solid minute or so, they comforted him by finally showing him their tattoos - they had always covered them before for reasons Yaku hadn’t known. His father had always originally worn long shirts, but during the summer, his mother had let him borrow some concealer. After they washed it off, Yaku stared at their wrists for a while. 

On his father’s was a swirly pink tattoo that very eloquently said ‘Shit! I’m so-agh, why did I do this today of all days, I’m already so late and now I spill water on you what am I doing with my life shit shit shit I’m sorry!’. On his mother’s was a neat purple ‘Holy shit you’re cute. Score.’. 

“Ours aren’t much better,” Yaku’s mother had said dryly. “I blame your father.” Said man sputtered some vague insults before they all burst out laughing at each other, the love between them all strong and clear to see from anyone’s point of view. So, Yaku grew to accept his tattoo, no matter how weird it was. Hey, at least it didn’t have any swearing in it, like his parent’s did - the covered theirs up so that a young Yaku wouldn’t ask what those words meant and for their jobs, since it was seen as unprofessional in their levels of work to have swear words tattooed on their wrists. 

For the rest of his high school career, he didn’t think much about his tattoo. It existed, it was a thing, but that was mostly it. 

Then, college came around, and he was roommates with a guy named Nishinoya, who, much to Yaku’s pleasant surprise, had three major things in common with him. He was short, he played volleyball, and he played libero. They had quickly bonded over their shared libero status and, when they could, practiced together. It was one of those rare friendships where there was an immediate spark, and after that, it was all smooth sailing. Yaku balanced out Nishinoya’s boundless energy, and Nishinoya helped Yaku ‘loosen up’ every once and awhile. 

It was one of those loosen-up nights, as their legs were tangled in each other’s as they furiously combatted each other in Super Smash Bros Brawl, two beers lying forgotten on the small table as they yelled at the screen. The alcohol left a warm feeling in the pit of Yaku’s stomach, not nearly enough to be drunk, but enough to free his tongue, and apparently Nishinoya’s as well. 

“Hey, Yaku-kun,” Noya had started as the other boy was preoccupied with picking the next stage to fight on. “Can I see your tattoo?” The icon hovering on a certain stage stilled, and the caramel-haired boy put his controller down to look at his friend in slight confusion. 

“Where’s this coming from?” Yaku asked cautiously, giving his friend a quick once over, but nothing seemed to be wrong. 

“Well, it’s just that I was talking to Ryuu and a couple of the guys I used to play with in high school, and they were grilling me about college life because they’re practically my parents, right? So they were asking about you, and it kinda hit me that I hadn’t told you about Asahi, and I didn’t even know if you found your soulmate. We haven’t really talked about that stuff, so I wanna see it!” Noya explained, his eyes absolutely lighting up when he mentioned whoever Asahi was. 

“Is Asahi your soulmate?” Yaku guessed, and the other boy nodded happily. 

“He’s awesome, and super tall and scary-looking until you get to know him! Then he’s a total wimp, but he’s my ace!” Noya proclaimed proudly, a large grin settling on his face. Yaku smiled softly, happy that his friend was with the one he loved. 

“He sounds great, Noya-kun.” He agreed. 

“He is!” Noya crowed. “Oh, wait. Did I just come out to you?” He asked, his eyes wide with realization, while Yaku rolled his own in exasperation. 

“Well, yeah, but I already knew you were bi. You’re always all over Kiyoko-san - I don’t know how she stands it, honestly. Bless her. - and one time when I was designated driver you spent a solid hour moaning about how guys with long hair are extremely, extremely hot.” Yaku deadpanned, and Noya stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. 

“Okay, now that that’s settled, lemme see!” Noya said with a childish grin, making grabby-hand motions. With yet another eyeroll, the caramel-haired boy handed his wrist over, allowing his friend to read it, and his laughter promptly bubbled up again. 

“Laugh it up.” Yaku grumbled, but he had a small smile on his face. 

“Hey, at least the dude didn’t call you short,” Noya smirked devilishly, and that was it. Yaku grabbed the nearest object (a pillow), and berated the other boy with it. “Mercy, o tiny one!” Noya laughed, darting across their room to avoid the dreaded pillow. 

“You’re literally shorter than me, you asshole!” Yaku yelled, only causing more laughter to ring out. Finally, with a well-aimed smack, Noya was struck down. 

“I give, I give,” He pleaded, and for a moment, he saw a flash of pity in Yaku’s eyes- the first mistake. Noya quickly grabbed a pillow of his own and hit the older boy in the face. “Headshot!” He yelled in glee, and with a playful growl, the two fought for at least twenty minutes before falling onto their floor and calling it a draw. A memory from earlier suddenly popped into Yaku’s head, though, and he sat up. 

“Wait, did you say that my soulmate was a guy?” Yaku asked, clearly bewildered. Noya sat up as well, scooting to face his friend as his face mirrored in mutual confusion. 

“Well, yeah, it’s probably a dude’s handwriting. I could be wrong, but I’ve never seen a girl’s handwriting that messy, not even Saeko-neesan’s, and hers,” His tone turned from blunt to conspiratorial. “Is pretty damn bad.” 

“Uh.” Yaku said eloquently, not really sure what to make of the situation. It wasn’t as if he was against gay people, like, at all, but he had never considered himself to be gay before. In fact, he had never thought about that stuff at all. He had never dated anyone before, and didn’t really have crushes. 

“I mean, you’re gay, right?” Noya asked, his tone now getting a little concerned. 

“Uh.” Yaku repeated, his voice getting higher-pitched the more he thought. Was he gay? In his mind, he drew a quick comparison chart of the people he’s found attractive over the years, of what traits he likes physically, and holy shit. Most of the stuff was for guys. He rested his hands on the sides of his face as he sat, stunned, with this new information.

“Dude, are you okay?” Noya asked, putting a hand on Yaku’s knee. 

“Holy shit.” He faintly heard himself say. 

“Did you just have a Gay Awakening?” Noya questioned. A nod. “Are you okay?” 

“Just a lot to process.” Yaku managed to wheeze out. 

“No shit,” Noya laughed. “Need another beer?” 

“Several, probably.” Yaku muttered, and the rest of the night was spent with more yelling at Super Smash Bros, a heart-to-heart drunk conversation, and Yaku feeling better than he had in a long, long time.  
\---------------------------------------  
“Hey man, are you sure about this?” Tanaka asked, Noya nodding in agreement as they stared at Yaku. He had his parent’s number out, and just needed to hit the call button. 

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Yaku said with a shaky breath. “Thanks for being here, guys.” 

“Anytime, man!” Noya grinned, and Yaku gave them a weak smile back and pressed the call button. After a few rings and anxiety building up like a rollercoaster before a big drop, his mother picked up. 

“Hello, dear! How are you?” His mother said enthusiastically, and Yaku smiled shakily. 

“I’m fine mom, can you get Dad and Daiki on speaker? I need to talk to all of you.” Yaku asked, steeling himself. 

“Ah, sure, one second.” His mother said slowly, her tone clearly concerned now. There was a bit of muffled noise, and then his father’s voice rang out. 

“Hello, Yaku!” His father greeted warmly. 

“Hi, Yaku!” His fifteen-year-old brother, Daiki, chirped. 

“Hey guys. So, I, uh, have something to tell you all.” Yaku started, looking at his silent friends in a state of sheer panic. They looked at him encouragingly and made very large but extremely vague hand gestures, most likely meaning ‘Go on!!!!!!’. 

“Is everything okay?” His father asked, worry clear in his voice. 

“Everything’s fine, college is great.” Yaku reassured. 

“Then what is it?” His mother asked, and the caramel-haired boy took a deep breath. 

“I’mgay.” He blurted, and there was a long silence that felt more like an eternity than a few seconds. Yaku looked at his two friends anxiously, and their eyes shone with concern instead of their regular mischief and energy. Suddenly, he heard a snort from the phone. 

“I was expecting a surprise,” Daiki snickered. “Ow!” A weak smirk made its way Yaku’s face as he imagined his mother flicking his brother on the head, but that went away when his brother’s words sunk in. 

“HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW BEFORE ME?” Yaku screeched into the phone, outraged as he heard his brother’s laughter ring through the phone. Tanaka and Noya had begun to snicker too, but a sharp glare from him turned them into barely-contained grins.

“It wasn’t really a secret to begin with.” He heard his father mutter, and another sound of pain was heard, this time from the older man. 

“All of you, behave and be supportive,” His mother hissed, directing her next comment at her oldest son. “That’s completely fine, dear, we love you no matter who you’ll end up with. As long as you’re happy, we are. Right?” 

“Right!” The two men chorused, but Yaku could hear the smiles in their voices. His mother groaned in exasperation. 

“I’m not making dessert tonight. Or dinner, for that matter, you can all starve.” She grumbled. 

“Dad, take me to McDonalds?” Daiki asked. 

“We can get flurries anyway.” His father agreed solemnly. 

“I’m not done with you two,” Yaku’s mother threatened before a beep was heard, and it was now just her. “Yaku, we’ll always love and support you, you know that.” 

“I do,” Yaku said softly. “Thanks, mom.” 

“No need to thank me for this. Now, we’ll talk more about this later, after I have a talk,” His mother said kindly, her tone growing sharp at the word ‘talk’, clearly having been pointed at the two men on her end of the phone. “With your father and brother. Love you, Mori.” 

“Love you too, mom, bye.” 

“Bye dear.” 

Click. 

Loud whooping and hollering and jostling of Yaku’s shoulder exploded all at once from his friends, and Yaku couldn’t help but join them, completely euphoric. Honestly, he didn’t know why he was worried, he shouldn’t have expected any less. 

(Later, he got a row of text messages:  
Daiki, 5:59 pm: just so we’re clear, it’s completely fine that you’re gay  
Daiki, 6:30 pm: never mind mom made us those gross lentil soup things she knows we hate to spite us thanks a lot dickhead  
Daiki, 11:30 pm: dad and I got flurries. don’t tell mom)  
\---------------------------------------  
A few months had passed since Yaku came out to his family, and it was pretty much smooth sailing. 

Except today. 

Today was utter shit. 

He had woken up an hour late, so he missed his first lecture. Then, in his hurry to get to the first lecture, he forgot to print his paper for his next lecture, so he had to rush to the library, which was halfway across campus, to print it. Then, the printer jammed. When he went to ask for help, the tall, silver-haired librarian asked him why he was in a college library, and mused that there were no middle schools around here, last he had checked. After he kicked the librarian and finally got his copy, he (thankfully) made it to class on time, only to find that the professor had given everyone an extension day so they could work a little more. Yaku wanted to bang his head against several walls. To make matters worse, tomorrow he had a huge exam tomorrow. He’s studied plenty, but the teacher tends to be finicky on the answers. 

So, with all of this, he decided that he needed to head to Saeko’s. Ever since she had caught a glimpse into her brother’s stressful college lifestyle, she decided to do what any smart, capable, lucrative woman in her twenty-somethings would do. 

Open a coffeeshop in a great location next to Noya’s university and make every single order have a shot of tequila in it. 

The business, rightfully named ‘I’m Not a Morning Person’, was actually doing quite well, and it helped that the people she hired, along with herself, were very charismatic towards the suffering customers. They had even partnered with a local bakery to make some sweets. It was like Starbucks, but better and with way more alcohol. 

“Yo, Mori!” Saeko greeted as Yaku walked in through the door. It was getting later in the day, so the morning rush was long gone, but another guy was there, too. Giving him a quick once over, the libero deciphered that, though he was extremely attractive, his bedhead was atrocious and his smirk gave off a bad boy vibe. He didn’t need that today. 

“I hate everything.” Yaku deadpanned, and Saeko looked at him in sympathy. 

“Not a good day then? Must be bad, for you to come here,” Saeko observed, and as much as Yaku wanted to be angry at her, he knew that this was just how she was. “But it’s always nice to see a friend of Ryuu’s and Yuu’s! What can I getcha?” 

“I need one Can I Get A Fuck You and one raspberry swirl muffin, please.” Yaku said tiredly, fishing around his pockets for his wallet. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the guy freeze at the table he was sitting at, his gaze snapping up to look at Yaku. 

“Ah, sorry, but the dude over there took the last muffin.” Saeko said apologetically as she prepared his espresso. With a long suffering sigh, he turned to fully face the handsome guy from before, who was now blatantly staring at him, a half-eaten muffin in hand. With his free hand, Bedhead pointed a finger-gun at him in greeting and took another bite out of his muffin, his (stupidly mesmerizing) golden eyes sparkling with mirth. 

“Meet me in the fucking pit.” Yaku spat as he handed exact change over to Saeko, who handed him his drink. He downed it one, smooth go and dumped it into the trash. He raised an eyebrow as a challenge to Bedhead, and a wave of satisfaction rolled through him when he saw the guy’s face. He looked at Yaku like the tiny man had just grown an extra head. In the corner of his vision, the caramel-haired boy could see Saeko doing a quick double take, and looking back and forth between the two before guffawing. 

“Oh man, seriously? Kuroo? I gotta tell Ryuu and Yuu, holy shit.” She wheezed before running into the back of the shop. 

“Wait, Saek-” Yaku started, but the woman was already gone. Bedhead (Kuroo?) awkwardly cleared his throat, and Yaku turned to face him warily. 

“For the sake of the pastries, I will accept this duel. When and where?” Bedhead challenged, and Yaku felt all of the cliches happen at once: his blood ran cold, time seemed to slow down, his heart started beating really fast, you name it. The libero was gaping like a fish, and it seemed like Bedhead-Kuroo was immensely enjoying this turn of events. 

“Shut up.” Yaku snapped, and the man’s Cheshire grin grew wider. 

“I didn’t say anything.” He said lightly, his eyes flashing. The asshole was enjoying this. 

“You were thinking.” Yaku retorted.

“Sue me.” The man threw his arms up into the air as a sign of surrender, muffin still in one hand.

“Fuck you.” The libero grumbled. 

“Moving a little fast there, aren’t we, Espresso?” Bedhead grinned cheekily, and Yaku let out a groan of frustration. 

“That’s not my name, Bedhead.” Yaku retorted. 

“Well, you could pull up a chair and we could, you know, get to know each other?” He offered, and dammit, the stupid smirk was still there but the gleam in his eyes looked so genuine and Yaku was so, so gone already. With a huff, Yaku walked over and sat down in the seat across from him. 

“Yaku Morisuke.” He relented, and Bedhead beamed. 

“Kuroo Tetsurou,” Kuroo introduced, and Yaku allowed himself to smile back at the ridiculous (-ly attractive) man sitting across from him. His soulmate. “So I think we got off on the wrong foot.” 

“You think?” Yaku snorted. 

“Hey, you snarked me first, did you expect me to not retaliate? And your snark gave me a pretty shitty tattoo.” Kuroo pointed out, showing his wrist to Yaku in proof - his tattoo, written in Yaku’s neat handwriting, was admittedly pretty bad, but it was in a bronze-red color that was metallic and alluring. 

“Like yours was any better.” Yaku said, getting out his own wrist to compare. They sat in silence for a bit. 

“At least it was specific?” Kuroo said sheepishly, and Yaku chuckled. 

“You’re right,” He relented. “So, how do you know Saeko?” 

“Oh, my friend works at the bakery that makes the pastries here, and I help out there sometimes when they’re short on manual labor. I delivered here once in the morning, and I’ve been hooked ever since. I’m not, like, an alcoholic, I usually order the pastries and chat with Saeko and the others,” Kuroo explained, a lazy smile on his face. “And you?” 

“Well, Saeko’s little brother? Tanaka? His best friend, Noya, is my roommate, so she considers me to be somewhat extended family. She always tries to get me to call her Saeko-nee-san, but I haven’t given in just yet.” Yaku chuckled. 

“So you’re in college, then? What’s your major?” Kuroo asked. 

“Education. Yours?” 

“Biochemical Engineering.” Kuroo replied nonchalantly, and Yaku choked on his own spit. 

“You’re shitting me.” Yaku exclaimed, and the catty grin returned.

“I am, in fact, not shitting you.” 

“Wow. Nice. Wouldn’t have pegged you for that, but that’s pretty cool.” Yaku said, genuinely impressed, and before Kuroo could reply, a sharp ringing came from the taller boy’s pocket. 

“Ah, shit, gimme a sec,” Kuroo said apologetically, before accepting the call. “Man, right now is legit the worst timing you could ever have. Yeah, well, I just met my soulmate! I know, right! Wait- what do you mean- is it really? Shit, yeah, tell him that I’ll be running late, he’ll understand. Yeah, yeah. Bye, bro.” 

“Everything okay?” Yaku asked, and Kuroo groaned. 

“I lost track of time, I’m supposed to be TA-ing a class right now. My friend called to see where I was,” He grumbled, and handed Yaku his phone. “Put your number in, we can talk later today?” He asked, an unfairly adorable look gleam of hope in his eyes. 

“Yeah, sure.” Yaku blurted automatically, taking Kuroo’s phone and giving him his own. After returning the devices, the both reluctantly got up, sappily soft smiles on their faces. 

“Text you after my class, yeah?” Kuroo said hopefully, cheeks reddened by the fall breeze as he opened the door to the cafe. 

“Text me then.” Yaku confirmed, and with that, the black-haired beauty was gone. The smaller boy watched him lightly jog away. 

“So, less of a shitty day?” A voice lilted from further in the shop. With a sudden jolt, Yaku snapped back to reality to face Saeko, who had returned from assumedly gossiping with Tanaka and Noya. A blush crept onto his face involuntarily as the woman’s smirk grew exponentially, but Yaku couldn’t bring himself to be angry. 

“Yeah. Way less shitty.”  
\---------------------------------------  
As the caramel-haired boy fished out the keys to his dorm room, he was still on cloud nine from meeting Kuroo earlier that day. Multiple people in his remaining class had asked him if he was doing alright. (He was more than alright). A mushy smile laid on his face as he unlocked the door and walked into the dorm, which was suspiciously dark - Noya was normally home by now. He shrugged it off, though, and took off his shoes and walked into the main room, turning on the light only to jump a good three feet back. 

Sitting on the couch innocently were two devils, one with a shaved head and one with brown hair spiked to all hell. Tanaka and Noya. With a grimace, Yaku suddenly realized who was to blame for what was about to occur - Saeko. 

“So, when’s the wedding?” Noya asked coyly, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“I should have known this was coming.” Yaku deadpanned, regaining his composure and flopping down onto his armchair, while both of the other boys shifted on their shared couch to stare at him.

“Awwww, c’mon! You went all mother-bird when I met Ennoshita.” Tanaka called out, an accusatory finger pointed in Yaku’s direction. 

“Well, I didn’t know Ennoshita then - Saeko knows him, and I have no doubt that she spilled all the beans to you two anyways.” Yaku pointed out, and Tanaka’s face went blank, the picture of caught-in-the-act. 

“Who said anything about Saeko-neesan?” Tanaka blustered on. 

“How else would you know about Kuroo?” Yaku asked, smirking when the two blanched. 

“His name is Kuroo, then? I always knew you liked the bad boys, Yaku-kun.” Noya teased. 

“I will kill you in your sleep- and stop trying to change the subject!” Yaku threatened, though they all knew his words were empty. 

“Hey, we just want to make sure the guy’s good enough for you, dude.” Noya said honestly, Tanaka nodding in agreement. The younger libero’s big brown eyes were shining with sincerity, and all walls that Yaku had brought up were instantly broken down. 

“I know, I know.” Yaku sighed, a weary smile on his face. 

“Let us be the mom friends, for once,” Tanaka joked, and they all chuckled. “But seriously, tell us about the guy.” 

“Are we really gonna do this? I feel like I’m at a middle school girl’s sleepover.” Yaku admitted, shifting uncomfortably as his cheeks began to burn. 

“Hell yeah we are!” Noya exclaimed, an impressively loud whoop by Tanaka following. 

“Well, his name is Kuroo Tetsurou. He’s infuriating,” Yaku started, earning some snickers from the two friends. “But he’s also really sincere and kind. He’s majoring in Biochemical Engineering.” Yaku mentioned offhandedly, and Tanaka wolf whistled.

“Mom’s got himself a smart-ass Sugar Daddy.” Tanaka grinned, and Noya burst out laughing, much to Yaku’s charagin. 

“That’s it, that’s all you’re getting. I come home to this mess every day. I’m going to bed.” Yaku griped wearily, only to be met by gratuitous amounts of physical contact and loud whining. They really were overexcitable puppies. 

(Yaku told them everything, muffins and all.) 

(Later that night, he got a picture from Kuroo. Quickly opening the text, it was a picture of a light brown batter with red-pink swirls inside of it. The message read ‘Making a new batch for us tomorrow, same place around eight?’  
Yaku immediately responded ‘Yes’.)

Epilogue:

“You know, I think that this might be our best batch yet.” Kuroo commented as he snuck one of the cooling muffins off of their rack. 

“You say that every time we make these.” Yaku scoffed as he looked at his soulmate with gooey eyes. 

“Well, it always tastes better when I make them with you.” Kuroo cooed, batting his eyelashes, earning him a playful shove and an eyeroll. 

“Sap.” Yaku grinned. Kuroo broke the muffin in half, steam coming out of the hot pastry, and he handed one to his boyfriend. Yaku took it lightly, smiling as he took a bite. They came out perfectly. Kuroo gave a groan of delight. 

“These are so fuckin good, babe.” Kuroo moaned, his mouth still half-full of raspberry swirl muffin. Yaku wrinkled his nose as bits of chewed pastry flew across their kitchen. 

“You’d think we’d get tired of them after all this time.” Yaku chuckled, but he had to agree. They were still as delicious as before, and he knew they always would be. 

It had been a few years since they both had graduated (though Kuroo was currently getting his Master’s Degree online) and had moved in together. Yaku had actually been the one to bring it up, a good few months before they both graduated. They were sitting on their old (“Well-loved!” Kuroo had insisted.) couch at one am and were wrapped in each other, staring at the ceiling in a comfortable silence when the thought occurred to Yaku. 

“What are we gonna do when we graduate?” The smaller had blurted in a grounding moment, and Kuroo snorted. 

“Hi mom, I thought you had book club tonight? Did Sharon cancel again? That bitch. Tell me everything.” The bedhead mocked, and Yaku couldn’t help but laugh along. Kuroo’s chuckles vibrating in his chest and against Yaku’s back - a warm, comforting feeling that he had grown far too accustomed to. 

“No, but really. Aren’t we supposed to get a house and become fully functioning members of society?” Yaku said, and Kuroo raised a dubious eyebrow. “You’re right, my mistake. Aren’t you supposed to become a fully functioning member of society?” 

“I resent that!” Kuroo griped, though his eyes twinkled. “And we can just move in together anyway.” He said with a shrug of his shoulders. Silence filled the room as Yaku openly stared at his soulmate. 

“Kuroo,” Yaku said slowly. “I want you to repeat what you just said and really think about it.” The black-haired boy looked at him like he grew two heads, but obliged nonetheless. 

“Uh, sure? I said we can just mo-,” Kuroo started, but cut himself off in sudden realization. The former libero knew that his soulmate was embarrassed and that he should probably be comforting him right now, but it Kuroo’s expression was hilarious and Yaku was too busy trying really, really hard not to let out even the smallest giggle. “Oh.” Kuroo muttered faintly. 

“Yeah.” Yaku said wryly. 

“We talked about this before in my head.” Kuroo stated bluntly, still clearly off in his own thoughts (it happened often, a result of too many biochem essays and formulas crammed into his bedhead), and now Yaku couldn’t hold back his laughter. It bubbled out of him like a fountain, his cheeks reddened and small teardrops forming in the corners of his eyes. After a solid minute of laughter and a few sheepish chuckles from Kuroo himself. Yaku looked at him, really looked at him. He was still so beautiful, his black, unruly locks suiting him perfectly, cheeks reddened from the events taking place, and his golden eyes still sparkling with vigor and laughter and life. 

It was at that exact moment, in Kuroo’s tiny little dorm, that Yaku decided to fuck it all. Fuck whatever life had planned out for him previously, whatever things he may have done before. Because like hell he was ever going to let this man go. 

“Hey, Tetsurou,” Yaku said, cheeks red and nose wrinkled in amusement (and immeasurable fondness). “Move in with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> These two are such an underrated ship I love them sm  
> Also, I'm sorry that updates will be coming slower than usual but I have two AP classes this year and I am Dead  
> Options!  
> A) Platonic KenHina  
> B) IwaOiMatsuHana  
> C) OiSuga  
> D) Other, hmu  
> My tumblr is @decadentcandyeagle talk to me if you wanna! <3  
> Hope you all enjoyed! <3


End file.
